The present invention relates to computer software applications, and in particular, to systems and methods for information exchange using object warehousing.
Data moves between software systems to support an ever increasing number of applications. Data varies in type, size, frequency, and format. Classically, the movement of data has been treated as a data distribution model supported by a communication network. This approach has worked in environments that provide underlying features such as a common and unified namespace, fixed or stable address space, persistent and reliable communication channels, and homogeneous deployment schemes. Unfortunately, these features are not always present in modern data mobile communication systems.
For example, a mobile system such as a vehicle may not be able to support the traditional foundational requirements that enable seamless information exchange. Given the 10 to 15 year lifespan of a vehicle, even a modest sized fleet will have vehicles that span several technological and regulatory eras. For instance, some vehicles may have Component Area Network (CAN) 2.0 technology, while others may have simple common wired components. However, vehicles and other wireless systems (i.e., mobile devices) have inherent coverage limitations that, in turn, lead to handoffs, name changes, and address changes over time. Moreover, many modern wireless devices are not always turned on, making the network availability of the device difficult to determine for the purposes of information exchange.
One solution to the problem of information exchange is to include a buffering system between software applications. A buffer may be used so that the sender fills the buffer and the receiver empties the buffer. The sending and retrieving actions may be displaced in time, allowing different systems to exchange information without a direct communication link between the sender and receiver. Examples of buffering systems include email, instant messaging, voice mail, and message queues. In these types of systems an apparatus is placed between the sender and receiver where messages can be buffered until the recipient is ready to receive them. However, many existing solutions overlay a unique name space and data model. The buffering component is uniquely aware of both the name space conventions as well as the specific domain data model, making contemporary information exchange systems rigidly tied to the underlying implementations.
What is needed is a flexible system capable of supporting intermittent connectivity, changing addresses, namespace mismatches, different communication mediums, or the growing need for security, for example, or a combination of such issues.
Thus, there is a need for improved systems and methods for exchanging information. The present invention solves these and other problems by providing improved systems and methods for information exchange using object warehousing.